Edward or Jacob
by FLUERO.BANDAIDS
Summary: Bella is torn. She has to pick between her love of life; Edward, or her best friend; Jacob. Both of them needs her as much as she needs them. Who will she choose, and will she regret it? A series of oneshots all based on who Bella should choose!
1. Decision

HEYY GUYS! XD

Well... this is my FIRST everr fanfic so i'l be very excited to hear what everyone thinks of it! XD

hahaz. I'll love REVIEWS (LOL...typical) and PLEASE feel free to criticize. I accept any constructive criticism..(--however that's spelt...XD).

Oh yes... and um, im not too sure as whether i should only have just one oneshot or continue writing different stories together.  
Please review and tell me! They will be very much appreciated. XD

Warning:there are a few quotes from the books so just bear that in mind :P

ENJOY!! XD

Disclaimer: As much as I LOVE twilight and it's characters... i don't own them. XDD

**Edward.or.Jacob **

I stared uninterested out the window. I felt Edward's hand slip around my waist. His other hand gently brushed my cheek. His hands were as cold as stone, but smooth and gentle. I reacted to his touch, as always. I should be used to it by now, but his perfection charmed me over and over again.

"Are we okay?" he asked, his beautiful velvet voice catching my attention. I stared at him glumly, not really focusing on what he was saying. Suddenly, I realized he was talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I stuttered. "I'm just a little worried what Jacob's up to these days." I admitted. Edward sighed, but pulled me closer to him.

"It's just that…well, Jacob is having a hard time. He's hurting right now. I feel like it's my fault, Edward. He's in _pain_." I flinched at the last word, but it was only the truth.

"Bella", he said softly, "You don't have to do this to yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. To see you like this hurts me as well, you know. If he's so important to you… maybe you should reconsider your decision." He reached down and kissed me on the forehead.

"No, Edward. This is what I want. You know that I can't live without you. Every time you leave for the shortest period of time I feel as if half of me wasn't here, that it'd been taken away… with you. My heart is no longer mine, it's yours." I remembered the time he'd left because he thought it was best for me. I was torn, wrecked, no longer human. It was as if my brain had stopped working, and every-time I thought of Edward it just made everything worse. I had to constantly hold myself to keep myself together; I was afraid… that maybe one-day I might have fallen apart.

Edward seemed to have read my thoughts.

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you, Bella. It was wrong of me, and I promise you it will never happen again. In fact, I don't think I'd be strong enough to live without you myself. But Bella, I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you're happy, I'm happy. Whatever you choose."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when Edward was being like this. So understanding. It made me even guiltier to know that both of them really needed me, and I needed them too.

That reminded me of Jacob again. I thought back to the times we've had together, the bikes he's spent so much time and hard work on. The times we'd walked hand in hand along the beach, feeling so comfortable with each other's presence. But the image that stood out the most; his big, warm face as he laughed carelessly. It was the most natural thing in the world. I wasn't ready to lose him as a friend yet, and yet I don't think I ever will. He was my best friend, and even though he's changed a lot now, he still is, and nothing can change that.

I rested my head against Edward's smooth, hard chest. His face was expressionless; it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Edward", I breathed. "I love you. I don't think it's possible to express how much I love you but I expect you to know, and I'm not going anywhere without you. You know that." I reached up and kissed the side of his neck.

He sighed, and relaxed a little. "I know, Bella. But I know how much you care for _him_ and I don't want you to be hurt, whatever you decide." He smiled crookedly, knowing that I couldn't resist it, but I still wasn't convinced.

Staring deeply into Edward's eyes, I suddenly realized that I didn't care about anything anymore. I remembered all those times he'd thoughtlessly risked his life to save mine, all the time not caring whether it killed him or not… as long as I was safe. I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I ever repay Edward. He has given me so much, I was positive no one in this world was luckier than me to have this beautiful, caring, loving, unselfish and trustworthy friend who was always there for me, and protected me against anything even slightly dangerous. I felt my heart beat steadily increase as he held me with those warm, caring eyes. I remembered what Jacob had told me about imprinting. "It isn't the world holding you up anymore, it's her." He'd said. As I continued to look stare at Edward, I realized that that's exactly how I felt.

Edward. The only person I wanted to be with. For the rest of eternity. Forever.

Yeahhhh! XD

soo.. what did everyone think of it so far? pretty retarded? :P

LOL PLEASE review! and don't forget to tell me whether or not to keep them going or not!

xx. much love... FLUERO.BANDAIDZ. XD


	2. Jacob's Pain

OMG OMG OMG!  
hahaz.. wow, i actually got reviews! YAYAYAYAYAY!! ROFL

LOL thankyou so much to "red strawberrii", "Gabriel Wolfe" and "the voice inside ur head" for being my FIRST THREE everr reviewers!! HAHAz.. you should have seen my brother's face when he saw me after my first 3 reviews. i was literally spaz.  
He was like...WHOA WTF IS WRONG WITH GIRL. LMAOO hahaz

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!**

Okay, so i've decided what I want to do. I'm going to write a series of oneshots all based on Edward, Jacob and Bella.  
The points of views are going to vary. The oneshots are also going to be exracts from the books. For example, i might use the scene where Edward's leaving Bella in New Moon, but I might write it in Edward's point of view and I'll change it around a little bit.

LOL.. my author's note's getting quite long. XD Anywaiiz... hope you enjoy them!

P.S. this story is in Jacob's point of view at the end of Eclipse, but i changed it around quite a bit. ENJOY! :D

Disclaimer: Me no own Bella...Edward...or Jacob :(

**Jacob's pain **

"Jacob". Sam sighed. "Please stop thinking about her, it's going to drive all of us crazy… not that it hasn't already." He looked at me with pity clear in his eyes.

I scowled.

"Yeah, sure. If it was that easy I would have forgotten about her ages ago. It's not like I haven't tried… but every time I close my eyes, I see nothing BUT her. I just don't understand. Is it that _hard_ to love a **dog**?" I laughed bitterly at my own sarcastic joke, but no one else seemed to think it was funny.

"Jacob", Sam said. "We know how it feels, but I swear, if you keep going on like this… you're gonna make all of us depressed and grieving over some leech-lover too." He paused. "Besides, I have better things to worry about, instead of some girl who I know I can never get." He smirked. "Plus…" he looked over to where Leah was standing. "I'm pretty sure Leah doesn't like it very much…every time she closes her eyes, she imagines herself kissing a _girl_." He laughed.

Leah looked up at the sound of her name, then quickly looked back down again when she saw Sam's gaze on her.

"Oh yeah? So you think it's easy for Leah too? How do you think she feels? She has to watch you with Emily ever single bloody day, I'm sure she loves that too!" I screamed. I was fuming by now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam cringe. Pain was clearly shown on his face. I knew I'd hurt him but he deserved it. Leah was the only one that actually knew how I felt; only she didn't feel sympathy for me.

"Jacob…" Leah objected.

"It wasn't meant to happen, I'm so sorry Leah." Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and went outside. The cool air blasted onto my face. It felt good, free. How I wish I could be the wind, not needing to worry about a thing in this stupid, ugly world.

Standing outside my house, I decided to check my mailbox while I was there. There was only one letter. Without actually looking at who sent it, I ripped it open…and stopped. It was some heavy, stiff paper. Expensive. The card inside was the same, too done up and formal.

I flipped it open.

It was a wedding invitation, and I didn't need to know who sent it. Only one word stood out.

_Bella. _

I dropped the letter. My mind raced. This couldn't be happening. No, not this soon! Memories paced through my head. Bella's light laughter, her big, warm eyes filled with happiness and delight. Then, all too soon, her misery when the filthy blood sucker left her. I remembered all those times she'd cried because of him; her face burning with agony.

And now they were getting married.

My teeth clenched together. I picked up the letter again and slowly began to read through it, taking in every single word, every single letter.

_Jacob, _it read

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. _

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you - for her - for everything._

_Edward_

"Jake, are you okay?" I heard someone say behind me. Quil appeared next to me, staring at me with worry. I realized I was holding onto the door frame with such tension that it now had the shapes of my fingers molded into it. I relaxed them, one by one.

"Jake, you do realize you won't be able to close the door anymore, don't you?" he chuckled. When I didn't say anything, he frowned. If he was trying to crack my mood by his attempt at humor, he's wasn't very good at it.

I re-read the invitation… and again, and again. It took me 5 shots before I actually got it.

They were getting married… and they were inviting me. Why the hell would they do that? As if I'd enjoy being there.

"Jake, calm down, you knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Quil asked. I'd started shaking again, but I was under control.

I scowled.

"Quil, can you please just leave me alone for a little while? I need some _quiet _time." I tried to say that as calmly as I could, emphasizing on each word.

It worked though, Quil smirked, but left.

I closed my eyes.

"_Jacob!" Bella screamed in delight. "Come see this! It's awesome!" Jacob went to see what all the fuss was about. There, he found Bella standing in front of a huge Ferris wheel, staring at it in awe. Jacob smiled. "What are we waiting for?" he said with a cheeky grin. It must have been well over 70 metres high. Bella was ecstatic, her grin hard to hide. They paid for the ride and climbed on board. Bella was all over the place. She'd never even been on a Ferris wheel before. _

"_NOOO!" she screamed. Too late. Jacob threw himself between Bella and Victoria, hoping that somehow she'll never get to Bella. "Jacob!! No! Please, Victoria, don't hurt him!" Bella sobbed. Victoria's teeth sank into Jacob's calf. He screamed in pain. Jacob snarled. "If you dare lay one hand on that girl, I will kill you."_

"_I feel like a 5-year old, Jacob," laughed Bella. "I haven't made a cake in AGES!" She got a bit of the cake mixture on her finger and smeared it all over Jacob's face. "Hey! What was that for?" he shrieked. He also grabbed a handful of cake mixture and stuffed it down the back of Bella's top. They both erupted into huge fits of laughter. "Talk about 5- year olds… You're so immature!" _

"_I don't know what to do anymore, Jacob. Help me." Bella could hardly hear her own voice anymore. It sounded so insignificant, so dull. "You know I can't live without him, but now I've also realized that letting you go won't be so easy either." Bella burst into tears. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm going to have to hurt you once more. But don't worry, this will be the last time you ever hear from me again." Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were full of sadness and agony. He smiled wearily. "I'll always be here if you need" Bella laughed half-heartedly. "Thank-you for everything, Jacob. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you." She reached down and kissed Jacob lightly on his cheek. "I love you" _

I opened my eyes. Only one thing was for sure. **I wasn't giving up on Bella yet.**

yepp yepp... was that one okay?  
i felt a bit weird writing it though... coz i had to make it all soppy and stuff, but i got there in the end. XD

Awwww... fell so sorry for Jacob! XD

PLZ REVIEW!! XD hahaz.. yupp yupp. I'll be very excited again :)

Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas on what my next oneshot should be on... please, please, please review and tell me! My mind's gone completely blank XD

Thanks guys! ILFY .xx

much love... FLUERO.BANDAIDS. XD


	3. Edward in Seattle

WAHH!!

another chapter! XDD lol sorry for the late update... lot of hw lately...TT"

aniwaiiz... i gotta give ALOT of credit to two of my friends this time XD

red-strawberri, for helping me SO MUCH with this story... giving me all these really good ideas and stuff XD ILYY!!  
lol ur such a pro writer and thx for helping me with this... otherwise it would have just turned into something really retarded and boring..XD

aaaandd... KAT. my awesome and loyal editor XDDDD hahaha. that sounds funny doesn't it. lol. aniwaiiz  
thx kat for helping mee with this writing... without you i don't know how crappy this would have turned out XD THANK YOUU xx

lol yeahh.. this chapter is in the scene, from twilight where they're in Port Angeles, except i changed it a little and it is now  
in Seattle. Bella was planning to visit her mum before this...XD

so yeahh.. ENJOYY!! XDDD thx guys xoxo

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, this little girl didn't own twilight, even though she wanted to. The end. XD

**Edward in Seattle**

Wind rustled the leaves of a nearby tree, causing a few to fall around a lone figure. One of these many leaves landed on the person's shoulder, causing the boy to brush it off absentmindedly.

Edward Cullen wasn't wandering around by himself for no reason. Even vampires needed food. His currently black eyes scanned the area around him thirstily. It had been a long time since he had a meal, and he had finally reached his limit. If he could find a lion, it would have been a banquet, but now wasn't a time to be picky.

There was more rustling and then the sounds of a nearby animal. Quietly, the boy crept over to find a small deer. Edward didn't drink blood from humans, he considered it inhumane. Instead, he took blood from other living creatures, and though it was necessary, it still pained him to do so. Edward's dark eyes slowly faded back to lighter yellow.

Edward decided that it was time for him to go back. He slowly trekked back, making a loud crunching sound every time he took a step because of the dried leaves that paved the ground.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Zap.

A sudden jolt of electricity coursed through Edward's body, paralyzing him. His yellow eyes widened before movement slowly returned his body. His originally slow, sluggish steps were replaced with fast, running ones. There was only one thing that could have sent that strange spark through his body.

'_Bella!'_

**.X.**

Bella was walking alone down a busy road. It had taken her a lot of negotiating to finally convince her father that she was capable of going to Seattle by herself. A gentle gust of wind blew Bella's hair everywhere; she flicked the hair out of her face distractedly. Suddenly she felt a prickle at the back of her neck. Whirling around to see what was behind her, she was greeted by a group of four smirking guys.

"Hey there, sugar."

Bella felt the beat of her heart quicken. There was something that wasn't quite right, but her feet seemed stuck to the ground, restricting the possibility of running away. Bella's eyes began to shine with newfound terror, though fierce determination was also evident. Two of the guys grabbed Bella and dragged her to a deserted alley. The girl's face was contorted with anger as she roughly shook the hands on her shoulders off.

"What do you want?!"

"Aw! Don't be like that!" replied a man, who was smiling smugly.

Bella narrowed her eyes and her face darkened into a frown. One of the men started approaching her slowly, a menacing grin on his face. He said to Bella in an evil voice:

"That's a pretty skirt you're wearing, mind if I have a look at it?"

The man was coming closer and closer. Bella clenched her fists tightly. As soon as that man was within a one meter radius from her, his teeth were going to get knocked out. It was just any moment now…

"I wouldn't touch that girl if I were you."

Bella blinked at the sound of the familiar voice. The four men turned to see the ice cold eyes of Edward Cullen. The boy was exuding an evil aura, the men shivered. One of the men considered bashing both of them up; they were outnumbered… but there was something about the way he stood that made him think twice. He looked like a good fighter. Confident.

Looking around, he saw that all his mates had fear plastered on their faces, and only a moment later, he ran away. He was soon followed by another and another, until all the men had gone, leaving Edward and Bella alone in the empty alley.

"How..?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll take you to dinner."

Without another word, Edward led Bella to a car that was parked only a few minutes away. Though Bella had planned to visit her mother, the incident had left her stunned and she wasn't in the mood to start walking by herself again. It was a quick journey; they arrived at the restaurant in no time.

A pretty waitress rushed up to the pair of them, taking them to a table for two. Her eyes stopped as she took in Edward's appearance. Her mouth fell open.

"Um…" – she shook her head, blinking-"how may I help you?"

"A table for two?"

Her eyes flickered onto my face for a brief second, then away, ignoring me completely.

"Sure." She said, a gleaming smile directed at Edward.

Edward took no notice of her. She led them to a table of two, then left to call for their waitress.

While giving them both a menu, the waitress flashed Edward a big smile. Completely ignoring Bella, the waitress asked Edward:

"So, what would you like?"

Edward did not make any eye contact with the woman and simply replied:

"Bella?" directing a nod in Bella's direction.

Grudgingly, the waitress looked at Bella and asked her what she wanted, pen and paper in hand. When the order was taken, the waitress finally left the two of them alone, but not before flashing Edward another fake grin.

Soon the food was cooked. The same waitress brought it over and asked Edward once again if he would like something. It was obvious the waitress just wanted an excuse to talk to him. Edward ignored the woman completely.

The food was eaten in silence. Edward watched Bella eat, seeing as he had already had his meal. Bella chewed her food thoughtfully. There were plenty of things that she knew, that she probably shouldn't know. She also took into consideration that Edward didn't know that she knew. Bella noticed that Edward was a little different since the incident with those guys earlier.

The meal behind them, Edward offered to drop Bella off at her house and Bella accepted.

The sky was already pitch black. Edward seemed tense during the whole car trip; he looked upset. Bella looked at him in concern. Even though it was dark, the pain on Edward's face was still clearly visible. Bella knew it took all of Edward's energy to _not _hurt her. Edward often told her that she shouldn't get too close to him.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

He avoided her eyes.

'_Of course something is wrong. I left myself alone with you. What if I __**accidentally killed you**__?'_

But he said nothing.

"Edward, maybe you should tell me. Maybe I can help? Am I the problem?"

'_No, I'm the problem. I'm weak. Why did I let this happen? I could __**kill you**__!' _

He still said nothing.

Thoughtfully, Bella looked at him. Knowing that she was gazing at her, he tensed. She brought her arms up to a fold on her chest.

He sighed.

"Edward. If I told you I knew something, would you listen, and not laugh? Can I trust you?"

He tensed up again at her mysterious choice of wording. He stole a quick glance at her demanding face. Could she have guessed?

"Yes" he whispered.

It was Bella's turn to sigh. There was going to be a lot of sighing in this car trip, and she could tell.

"Edward, remember when I went to the beach with all my friends?"

"Yes" He relaxed. It could have nothing to do with what he was thinking. Thank god.

"I met a boy… and he told me stories." Bella said slowly, emphasizing on every word. He watched his face, his perfect mouth in a straight line, and his eyes set on the road.

"His name was Jacob Black."

She saw anger well up inside Edward. Never before had she seen such hatred for someone so suddenly. Except for when he first met her.

He seemed to push the anger down, enough to get a word out at least.

"And…?" he gasped.

"Well…." If this was how he was going to react before she even got into the story, she wasn't sure she actually wanted to ask him anymore. "Don't worry" she finally said.

Edward almost growled.

"Keep going" he said.

Bella, now scared, decided she should keep going before he potentially lashed out at her.

She stared out at the road. If he was going to mock her when she told him this, she didn't want to see it.

"Edward, this is really embarrassing"

For almost the first time in the whole trip, he looked at her, and smiled.

"It's okay. Just talk and I'll just listen."

Bella felt relieved. She knew there was sympathy for her in there, and she used it to her advantage.

"Okay. Well, what he said was something like there being different people, but not like me. He said that his people were supposed to be a tribe. A tribe of…" She paused , seeming to think what choice of words to use. "…werewolves."

She looked at his face. He was looking at hers. He quickly looked away, embarrassed. She waited for a reaction, but was left disappointed. He had no intention of giving away what he was thinking.

Then he looked at her again, his eyes a subtle gold.

"Are you going to finish?"

"No, I didn't intend to." Bella admitted. She wanted to leave it at that. It was already a bizarre enough story.

"Well, I'd like you to." Edward gently pushed Bella into doing what he wanted.

Bella sighed.

"So, he also said that there were other things too. He said that there were…" –She paused- "vampires."

Edward looked _almost_ at ease "That sounds reasonable, if there are werewolves, why not vampires?"

"He also said that they were enemies. The vampires and werewolves, I mean."

Edward didn't say anything, and began to look very interested in something off the road.

"He said that there was supposed to be some kind of good vampires. Ones that didn't drink human blood, only animals'. They were civilized."

"And…" Bella forced herself to blurt it out "he mentioned you."

Edward seemed to not know what to say, or to feel. His eyes turned dark, then slowly paler until it was back to normal. His hands clenched the steering wheel, and he accelelerated gently, before going back to the speed limit.

"What did he say about me?" Edward asked, controlling his voice so much she could hear it shaking.

"Actually, he mentioned you and your family."

He repeated his question.

"What did he say about me?"

"He said, it sounds silly, but he said you and your family were the tribe of...vegetarian vampires."

"It sounds silly does it?" He meant it to be a joke, but it sounded defensive. He quickly covered up.

"What if I was?"

Bella inhaled.

"I don't know. A lot would make sense, I guess. I would have a lot of questions for starters, and you would have a sore throat from answering them."

"I better get prepared then." He said quietly.

"But how, Edward?" He breathed out. "How is it possible?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I honestly don't know. It's not up to me if I can tell you these things or not." His face was expressionless, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Edward sighed.

"We can talk more at lunch tomorrow… I'll save you a seat" he added cheekily, trying to brighten Bella's mood. He turned to Bella and smiled a beautiful smile that nearly stopped her heart. But for once, it didn't reassure her.

The car drew to a stop in front of Bella's house. Bella seemed to know exactly what was going through Edwards head. She moved her hand to grip Edward's tightly in reassurance, but Edward quickly drew his hand away. His skin was cold to touch. Anyone who touched it for a period of time would quickly realize that he wasn't human. Bella looked down and quietly thanked him before getting out the car.

She walked slowly towards the door of her house and then looked back at Edward over her shoulder. In the utter darkness, no one should have been able to see the single tear of rejection that rolled down Bella's face.

But being a vampire, Edward could… and it pained him to see it.


	4. Tracking

WOOOT! 19 reviews!!  
lol shut up :P i know it's not much but for me... it a REALLY BIG achievement XD  
**THANK YOU MY AWESOMEE REVIEWZZ U GUYS ROCK! :D**

yeahhh. this chapter's kinda short again... but then again, all my stories are short :P  
this one's the scene with James and Bella... except instead of the dance studio, it's in Bella house... which doesn't actually make any difference. I just wanted to change it abit XD ...lol

If ANYONEEEE has any ideas for me for my next oneshot... **UR HELP WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! **coz like...  
my mind is completely blank and i dont think i can update again unless someone gives me an idea... hmm...  
LOL PLEASE HELP MEEEE!

And.. yes. that's all i wanted to sayy :D  
have fun readingg. hope it's okayy XD

ilyyy. xx. FLUERO BANDAIDZ.

Disclaimer: I own my TV, my laptop, my mobile, and my room. But not twilight. XD _(lol akaiii)_

**Tracking **

_I'm sorry. I love you. But I have to try. He has my mum. I'm so sorry Edward. It wasn't up to me. Please don't come after me, Edward. It hurts me more to think that I might lose you too. Please don't come. Forget me, Edward. _

_I know it might not work, but I have to try. I can't let my mum go like that. Edward, promise me, be safe. Don't do anything stupid, please. Do it for me. Do it for everyone. I love you, don't worry. I'll be fine._

_I love you forever, please forgive me._

_Bella._

Bella read the letter once more, letting a single drop of tear fall down as she read it. The tear dropped onto the letter, forever embedding the pain and agony that was behind it.

Bella folded it carefully, tracing the folds with her fingertips. Then, ever so carefully, she sealed it away with all the love she had left in her heart.

**x.X.x**

Edward's jaw tensed as he slowly unfolded the letter, and read the words that were written onto the paper. Every word he read scratched deeper into his heart, and forever wounded it.

Edward's eyes widened, his hands balling up into fists. He put the letter into his pocket and picked up his phone. His fingers swept swiftly and quickly over the keys, calling the one person that would know where Bella was.

It answered on the first ring.

Edward talked into the phone as calmly as he could, although he could hear the shakiness of it.

**"James... where is Bella?"**

**x.X.x**

Bella ran the full length from the bus stop to her house, afraid that she might not make it in time. She grabbed the key from under the eaves and unlocked the door. The house looked normal, dark and slightly messy. Only one thing had changed; the back door was wide open.

Bella stepped outside.

He was standing very still near the side of Bella's pool, staring at her with what could have been a cross between concern and relief. And then he smiled.

"That was very quick, Bella. I'm impressed, and I see that you have obeyed me and came alone. Well done." His voice was approving.

Bella said nothing.

James started walking toward Bella purposefully, stopping when he was about 5 metres away. Bella noticed that his eyes were a very deep black, with very dark shadows under his eyes.

**Thirsty.**

Bella took one tentative step backward.

"Where's my mum?"

James smiled, showing his shiny glistening teeth.

"Come inside Bella", he walked around Bella and into the house. Bella hesitated, then followed him inside. James seemed to know the house very well. He headed straight to Renee's room.

There, on the TV, was a picture of Renee. He went over and pushed the play button, before stepping back to give Bella some room.

"_Bella? Bella? Where are you? You have me worried sick! Bell?"_ her mum's voice rang out to her, sending tears well up inside Bella's eyes.

It was a couple of years ago, and they were playing hide and seek. Bella had hid in the corner of her cupboard, somewhere that she knew her mum would never look.

James reached out and pressed the stop button. He smiled warmly, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Sorry about all that Bella, but isn't it better if your poor mum doesn't get involved with all this?"

Suddenly it hit Bella. Her mum wasn't being captured, her mum was safe. Her mum was in Florida, probably having a great time.

Bella's knees gave up. She slumped onto the floor.

"Thank-you" she managed to say, relief clearly shown in her voice.

James frowned. "Aren't you angry that I tricked you?"

"No… I'm not. I'm just… so relieved… that my mother… isn't involved." Bella choked. She wiped away the tear that was slipping past.

Bella stood up. Nothing mattered anymore. Her mum was safe, and she had told Edward not to come . It will be all over very soon, and no one else would get hurt because of her.

Bella smiled to herself. She was brave, and with Edward in her heart, she could do anything. Bella braced herself.

James sighed impatiently.

"Do you think that… perhaps, you're little boyfriend will become worried and come and find you?" he asked hopefully.

Bella's eyes flickered onto James' face, then to the TV, where her mother's worried expression was still displaying. She flinched.

"No, I hope not. At least, I told him not to."

"Damn… this is all too easy. I wanted to have more fun than this." He pouted.

Bella cringed. _Have fun, _she repeated in her head in disbelief.

James took a step towards Bella. And another. He kept going until they were only a few feet away. He picked up a lock of Bella's hair and brought it up to his nose, gently sniffing it.

"Ah…" he sighed, and gently patted it back into place.

Bella's natural instincts were screaming for her to run, but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the ground.

"Well, we'd better get started then, incase we run out of time." He started circling around Bella, smiling as he did so. Then suddenly, he dropped into a crouch, staring intently at Bella's frozen face. His smile grew wider and wider, until Bella could practically see his entire front row of teeth.

And then he pounced. Bella couldn't help it. She did the only thing that her body allowed her to do.

She ran. But he was there in a second, blocking her way. Bella screamed and bolted the other way, towards the front door. James was there in a flash, Bella didn't know which part of James slammed into her but she felt something very hard struck her on the stomach, making her fly backwards.

The wind was knocked out of Bella as she crashed onto the floor. She got up again and glared at James. There was no way out of it, she knew.

Bella paused for a minute and gathered up all the information she knew on self-defense. Centre of gravity low, hands up, always protecting the face.

James started walking towards her at a deliberate slow speed, watching her with amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much as Bella hated it.

Bella couldn't control herself anymore. She couldn't just wait to be killed. She punched blindly, not really knowing where she was aiming. James dodged it with an easy, slight turn of the head and using this as an advantage, lifted his right hand and did a back fist onto the side of Bella's face.

Bella gasped, holding the side of her face. She could taste blood, and it made her dizzy. It was obviously wrong to try and fight a vampire… What was she thinking?

As Bella was hesitating, James side-stepped past her left foot and elbowed Bella in the ribs, probably breaking one or two in the process.

Bella screamed in agony. She was knocked backward, and now lay on the floor, clutching her side… face was contorted in pain.

James smirked.

"Bella dear, would you like me to call Edward now? Maybe he can save you." He added sarcastically.

"No!" Bella gasped. "No, please don't, Edward, no, I can't, please…" Bella never got to finish her sentence. Something hard smashed into her face, throwing her back into the door, where it shattered and broke under her weight.

She was too stunned to feel any pain. She just lay there with her eyes closed, her shallow breathing barely visible.

James walked over to where Bella was lying on the ground. He nudged her leg lightly, and Bella let out a piercing scream.

_I wonder how many bones she's broken, _James thought to himself.

Bella glared at James with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Please. Don't. Hurt. Edward..." She choked out.

James laughed and lifted his right hand, swinging it forcefully, aiming at the side of her head; the temple, hopefully knocking her out but not enough to kill her. His hand sliced through the air, striking Bella right where her left temple was, knocking her head on the wall to her side.

Bella didn't have enough energy to do anything but cringe. James found it quite amusing.

A single tear dropped from Bella's eye, before she closed them, and drifted.

He reached down and flipped Bella over, so that she was now lying on her back. Bella flinched away from his touch, but she didn't get far. She was barely conscious. The blood had spread across her white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor under her.

James held his breath. It was getting too much for him. The smell was engulfing him, blocking out all thoughts that were going through his mind.

He tried to get up and walk away, but his legs wouldn't obey him. His eyes were locked onto the pool of blood dripping out of Bella's arm where a piece of glass had cut into her.

James' eyes burned with the uncontrollable need to feed. Without thinking about it anymore, he reached down and pressed his ice cold lips to Bella's hand, sinking his fangs into her warm, flushing skin.

**x.X.x **

"Bella!"

"Oh no. Bella, no, Bella wake up. Bella, Bella, please Bella; listen to me, wake up…" Edward sobbed. He held her hand tightly, feeling her fragile but distinct pulse under his fingers.

Bella opened her eyes the slightest bit, the action absorbing almost all of the energy that remained inside her. Steeling herself she managed to get eight words out.

"I thought I told you not to come."

Edward hugged her even more tightly when her eyes closed again.

"I would never leave you."

**x.X.x**

gahhh.  
it seems so crappy...

oh wellz  
lol i added some little karate moves in there too.  
like it? LMAO

so yeahh... remember...  
**REVIEWS AND IDEAZ ARE VERY VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!**

thank you guyss XD

cyaaa .xx


End file.
